


Attention

by redandblacksnow



Series: Secrets [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandblacksnow/pseuds/redandblacksnow
Summary: “You’re my object, I play with you, I use you and then I throw you” Hux says and Kylo stops breathing because that kind of fucked up stuff turns him on.”Yes, sir” He says.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Secrets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599817
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Attention

Since they started this the only thing he wants to do when he sees Hux is to drop to his knees, lick Hux’s shoes and then suck Hux until he comes in his mouth.

It’s hard concentrating on work when all he thinks about is being on his knees.

They both thought it would be easier to hide it but they hadn’t done anything for more than a week and they were barely speaking so when Kylo saw Hux in his suit, without a tie and with slight facial hair that Friday afternoon he just wanted to drop to his knees and beg Hux to hit him and to let Kylo suck him.

He didn’t.

He was sure that what he was feeling could be seen on his face but Hux wasn’t better the way he looked at Kylo made it obvious to know what he was thinking about.

They both couldn’t do anything about it at the moment they were still at work and hiding everything they were doing.

Kylo should have never got in a master/slave relationship with his fucking boss but Hux started it and Kylo having a weakness for man in position of power and knowing that he always wanted to try these kind of things couldn’t help but go with it.

 _This is so fucked up_ Kylo always tells himself that but he likes it too much to say it to Hux out loud, he doesn’t know how Hux will react to it and he really doesn’t want to make him angry.

He wants Hux’s attention, he wants Hux to text him, to tell him to stay and then to finally be able to do it in Hux’s office.

They both fantasied about it and they talked about it but they’ve never done it in Hux’s office.

It’s too risky and dangerous.

Kylo wants him so much, he wants to be used by Hux, to have Hux step on his face and hit him but he doesn’t say anything because one of the rules is that Kylo doesn’t speak first, he only answers if Hux speaks to him.

Hux loves reminding him that he sees him as an object.

Kylo opens his phone and opens the app that he and Hux use to text because he isn’t allowed to leave without Hux’s permission.

_“Do I leave?” he types and sends._

_“Yes” is Hux answers._

Kylo pretends that he doesn’t care that Hux has dismissed him so easily even though they haven’t done anything in more than a week, they barely even texted.

It takes two days for Hux to text him out of the blue on a Sunday afternoon and Kylo is so shocked that he starts trembling and thinks he’s hallucinating.

He’s been angry at Hux and he hates how seeing Hux text him makes him all happy.

He needs him so much, Hux tells him to meet him at their spot right now and Kylo, the good dog that he is leaves the house and get into his car as fast as he can.

He parks when he gets there and texts Hux that he arrived, two minutes later he sees Hux’s car and he gets a _get out_ text.

He gets out of his car and in the backseat of Hux’s car kneeling on the floor as is his place, Hux parks his car and climbs into the backseat and sits.

Kylo is still kneeling and his head is bowed down because looking at Hux is forbidden.

Hux slaps him.

“You’re my object, I play with you, I use you and then I throw you” Hux says and Kylo stops breathing because that kind of fucked up stuff turns him on.

”Yes, sir” He says.

”When I want” Hux adds and Kylo nods.

He is so fucking weak for Hux’s voice, technically he’s weak for anything Hux related.

“Lick my shoes” Hux says and Kylo being a good slave lowers his head and starts licking Hux’s shoe.

Hux puts the other one over his head and presses down until Kylo can’t breathe, he then removes his foot.

“Unzip” He orders Kylo while sitting back in the seat and opening his legs to make a place for Kylo.

As the good dog that he is Kylo unzips Hux’s pants and takes his dick out.

He starts licking Hux’s dick from top to bottom while slowly stroking him with his hand, he always tries to give his best to pleasure Hux even though he is note experienced as Hux is literally the first one he ever gave a blowjob to.

Hux grabs him by his hair and urges him to start sucking which of course Kylo does.

“You’re my slut” Hux says and Kylo tries to nod but it’s not that easy with a dick in his mouth.

He’s suddenly violently pulled by his hair from Hux’s dick and Hux starts slapping him, hard.

It hurts.

Good.

That’s what he wants.

To feel pain and to have Hux’s attention fully on him.

“You’re less than nothing, repeat after me” Hux says.

“I’m less than nothing” Kylo repeats.

“You’re my slave”

“I’m your slave”

“You’re a dog”

“I’m a dog”

“You’re garbage”

“I’m garbage”

“You’re my slut”

“I’m your slut”

“Good, now continue your job” Hux orders and Kylo gets right to it.

He knows that Hux stopped him before because he was close to coming and Kylo does his best to make sure that Hux is always satisfied when he comes.

It is his main task after all to make sure Hux is pleasured.

“Don’t you dare stop” Hux says and seconds later he comes with a groan.

Kylo loves it so much when Hux makes some noise when he comes, it’s hot and makes Kylo all proud.

Once he’s done swallowing Kylo leans back and gives Hux’s space to zip back his jean and climb back to the front.

They don’t say a word to each other on the way back to Kylo’s car even when Kylo says bye when leaving Hux ignores him but it doesn’t bother him because he got what he want and had been craving.

Hux’s attention.


End file.
